1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a telescopic amplifier. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and devices for increasing a gain of a telescopic amplifier.
2. Background
Amplifiers are commonly used in various electronic devices to provide signal amplification. Various types of amplifiers are available and include voltage amplifiers, current amplifiers, etc. A voltage amplifier receives and amplifier an input voltage signal and provides an output voltage signal. A current amplifier receives and amplifier an input current signal and provides an output current signal. Amplifiers typically have different designs and are used in different applications. For example, a wireless communication device such as a cellular phone may include a transmitter and a receiver for bi-directional communication. The transmitter may utilize a driver amplifier (DA) and a power amplifier (PA), the receiver may utilize a low noise amplifier (LNA), and the transmitter and receiver may utilize variable an amplifiers (VGAs).
Telescopic amplifiers, which may include simple architectures and high bandwidths, are a desirable choice for many applications. As will be appreciated by a person having ordinary skill in the art, increasing a DC gain of a telescopic amplifier (e.g., via gain boosting, using longer channel length for devices, triple cascoding, etc.) may require a power and/or an area penalty.
A need exists for increasing a gain of a telescopic amplifier. More specifically, a need exists for devices and methods for increasing a gain of a telescopic amplifier without increasing the power consumption and/or the size of the telescopic amplifier.